Collecting a sample of oral fluid, for example a sample of saliva from an individual is typically performed by having the individual drool into a specimen container or blow a sample down a straw into a generic specimen container.
The dimensions of typical specimen containers are generally not suited to collection of drool, for example by providing a only narrow opening to receive the sample, and/or by comprising features which make interfacing with the body of the individual providing the sample more difficult, such as a circular opening with a thread for retaining a lid on the container after the sample has been delivered. Larger specimen containers with large size openings into which drooling may take place are available, but the distribution of a sample, which may only be of small volume, across the interior surface of a larger specimen container can make it difficult to determine whether a sufficient amount of drool has been provided.
The straw technique is also not particularly easy to perform, requiring coordination of straw and sample container, and typically also introducing unwanted bubbles into the sample.
Example embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art apparatus and methods, whether identified herein or otherwise, e.g. in aiding the collection of a sample of saliva by drooling.
In performing medical analysis on a sample, for example a sample of saliva, there must be sufficient material in the sample to enable the analysis to be performed. Samples of saliva generally comprise of a liquid element with suspended particulates therein, and it is desirable to separate the liquid element from the particulates for delivery to an analyser. This is so that the particulates do not interfere with the analysis by contamination of sensors, impeding flow through or contact with the sensor assemblies etc. Centrifugation and/or filtration techniques can be used to perform separation of liquid from particulates. Centrifugation is expensive and the equipment for performing centrifugation is not generally transportable, meaning that it is unsuitable for point-of-care testing, near the patient or by the patient themself. Effective filtration may take a relatively long time to perform. With both techniques there are issues when working with only a small amount of material in a sample, so that wastage or loss of material is to be reduced.
Example embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art apparatus and methods, whether identified herein or otherwise, e.g. in aiding the separation of a sample of saliva through use of a filter assembly.
A sample of saliva, once collected in a suitable specimen container, is normally transferred into a further vessel for delivery to assay equipment. The amount of material required by the assay equipment may be relatively small, but it is important that the sample is not contaminated during collection or transfer and that if there is only a small amount of sample available that loss of sample material is avoided.
Example embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art apparatus and methods, whether identified herein or otherwise, e.g. in aiding the collection of a sample and its proper delivery to an assay unit without undue delay, loss or contamination.